1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a resonator, and more particularly, to a resonator for wireless power transmission, which is applicable to mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, various kinds of mobile devices have been developed and put on the market, and the majority of people generally own various kinds of mobile devices. Since such mobile devices may have interfaces which vary according to supply power or charging system, the mobile devices need to have power suppliers and chargers satisfying the standards of the relevant mobile device.
In order to avoid any inconvenience, recently, a large amount of research has been pursued in the fields of wireless power transmission technologies capable of supplying power to devices “remotely”. If the wireless power transmission technology is commercialized, power can be supplied, in a simple manner, to the mobile devices regardless of their location. In addition, the commercialization of the wireless power transmission technology allows for a reduction in the waste from batteries. As a result, environmental pollution can be reduced.
As an example of wireless power transmission, a technology has been looked into which is capable of transmitting high power over a short distance without having to use wires by employing electromagnetic resonance based on evanescent wave coupling. However, this technology is realized by using a near field at low frequency to transmit power over a short distance, and as such the size of a necessary resonator is increased.